Love Knows No Bounds
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: One sunny afternoon, Yang is sitting on the the dojo steps depressed about his fading relationship with Lina. When Yuck appears looking for a chat, Yang sees a side of Yuck he never knew existed. YuckxYang yaoi, rated T for one swear word and gayness.


It made me sad when I was lurking around the Yin Yang Yo fanfictions archive and I found no YuckxYang fanfictions (actually, there weren't even any about Yuck in general, and that saddened me deeply). So without further ado, this is the first YYY fanfiction of my favorite pairing!

* * *

Love Knows No Bounds

Yang tapped his bamboo sword on the grass, sitting on the steps of the dojo. His half-lidded violet eyes indicated his sheer state of boredom as he looked up and let his ears flop back out of his face. A few monarch butterflies were fluttering away in the wind, clearly enjoying their time floating carelessly in the warm summer breeze. For a moment, Yang envied the fun they were having. The summer sun stood proudly in the cloudless blue sky, and didn't seem to fit the image of the bored blue bunny underneath it.

Yin and Lina had gone out shopping. Again. Yang had noticed that Lina had been spending her days more and more with her best friend than her _boy_friend as of late, and it bothered him a little, but he just shrugged it off. He couldn't force Lina to hang out with him if she didn't want to. Maybe Yang didn't deserve her. The memory of her face flashed in his mind, and usually it would make him smile, but this time he shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental image. He didn't like knowing that at the moment Lina didn't smile for him anymore, but for his sister. As he shook his head, his ears flopped into his face again, blocking out the sun and the bright, colorful world that didn't agree with him.

Yang had been lying in his room playing handheld video games with his surround-sound stereos on full-blast, blurting out the heavy grunge music that Yang thought would make him feel better, but made him feel worse. Master Yo had burst into his room complaining about the racket he was making and how it was impossible for him to nap at all. Yang was told to go outside and get some fresh air, because, as Master Yo said, "all the eardrum-blasting music and lack of oxygen in the dojo must've been getting to his head".

So that's how Yang had gotten in his current position, forced to sit on the dojo steps, staring at a bright and colorful bright world. At first he thought he could go do some training, but after a few minutes of swinging his bamboo sword around, he realized he couldn't get any real practice done in his current state. So he sat down and began tapping his sword on the grass, staring at nothing in particular.

He sighed, ears still flopped in front of his eyes. He dropped his bamboo sword, which made a wooden noise as it hit the grass, and used his hands to slowly lift his ears from his face. But as soon as his ears were out of his face, his now clear eyes noticed something different about the scenery than from before his ears had blocked his vision.

Green.

"Yuck!".

Eyes widened, Yang scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword from the ground, automatically jumping into battle-ready mode, his sword held out in front of him as he eyed the familiar face steadily. He knew he was shaking. He'd never fought anyone without Yin by his side, and he knew she was vital if he wanted to get out of a fight alive. Especially with Yuck. For a moment he hesitated whether he should call for Master Yo or not, and decided not to. He wasn't a coward.

The previously named bunny wasn't in any position like Yang was. He was casually standing a few meters away from the blue bunny, hands comfortably resting in the pockets of his ripped dojo uniform. Trademark smirk on his face, his piercing orange eyes half-lidded like he didn't care that Yang looked like he was ready to beat him to a pulp.

Yuck raised his hands in front of his chest, "Calm down, Yang, I'm not here to pick a fight". Yang looked him up and down, and saw that he wasn't secreting any weapons, but he didn't budge from his fighting stance. He wasn't taking any chances. Yuck could whip out his woofoo and land Yang a punch with his Fists of Fire.

Yuck sneered, "Lighten up, man. I just wanted to have a little chat. I was bored back at the Night Master's place, and that place really is no fun, believe me. You didn't look like you were having the time of your life here either". Yang blinked a few times, and then felt a bit ashamed that Yuck saw him sitting on the steps looking like he was ready to die. He dropped his hands to his sides and relaxed, "Why would you want to have a chat with _me_?".

Yuck casually walked towards him, "I'm half you, y'know? We share common interests. I'm sure I know more about you than Yin does", he added the last sentence with a chuckle that made Yang shiver. No matter how friendly Yuck was being with him right now, his laugh was still cold and wasn't the kind of love-filled laugh that he shared with Yin, or Lina. It was dark. Devoid of any love or any real happiness.

Yuck plopped down on the steps next to where Yang had been sitting before springing up in defense. Yang looked back at Yuck at his unusually non-destructive behavior. Yuck looked at Yang's confused face for a moment before gently patting the space next to him, inviting Yang next to him. Yang hesitated, but he shuffled over and sat down uneasily, still clutching his bamboo sword in case Yuck tried anything sneaky.

"Oh man, this place sure is quiet. Where's that loudmouthed sister of yours? Out?", Yuck asked, looking out at the colorful scenery surrounding the dojo, a huge difference from what it looked like where he lived. Yang stared down at his feet and mumbled, "Yeah, shopping".

Yang could hear Yuck scoff. "Shopping and boys. That's all she thinks about", Yuck mumbled with a slight grin, and Yang couldn't help but glance at him curiously. Yuck noticed Yang's eyes on him, "What, why're you looking at me like that?" he asked, still smiling. "You've never lived with us, how'd you know that?", Yang asked suspiciously, wondering if Yuck had been spying on the dojo. Yuck blinked, and made a "_psh_" sound, and turned back to the scenery, "I'm not just half you, I'm half Yin too". Yang blushed at bit, and felt stupid, "Of course".

A few awkwardly silent seconds passed between the two, and Yuck spoke up again, "So she shopping alone?". Yang swallowed, "She's with Lina", he mumbled, cringing at his own words. Why did he have to think about Lina now of all times? Yuck's answer came quicker than he thought it would, "Oh, Lina", Yuck grinned, "She's a cutie".

Yang pouted a little, "Didn't know someone as cold as you could tell what was cute or not". Yuck glanced at Yang for a second, "The Yin part of me says she's pretty, and the Yang part of me says she's hot. I wanted to be original". Yang couldn't help but a smile a bit at Yuck's desire to be original. Yang's first impression of Yuck was that he was a cold-hearted bastard who liked hurting people both mentally and physically. He never knew Yuck had a side that strived for originality.

"You're dating Lina, right?". Yang's smile dropped the second the words were out of Yuck's mouth, "I don't really wanna talk about it", the words were a murmur. Yuck's smile widened, "_Aw_, girlfriend problems? That's so unlike you", he teased in a mock-sympathetic voice, "Wanna tell me about it?". As much as Yang knew that once he told Yuck all his problems, Yuck would make fun of him for being such a drama king, but Yang didn't quite care. Nobody had wanted to listen to his problems up until now anyways.

"I feel like Lina is getting farther and farther away from me, metaphorically speaking", Yang began, making sure Yuck was listening intently (with an amused grin), "When I ask if she wants to hang out, she says she doesn't feel like it, or she'll cancel on me to go hang out with Yin. It's almost like she's avoiding me. Man, I wish I could ask her if I've done anything wrong, but I can never get the chance since she's always out with Yin...not like I'd have the guts to ask her anyways. Jeez...maybe I'm just a bad boyfriend. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now... Just let my relationship with Lina fall apart? Jeez…".

Yang paused to cup his face in his hands, "My life is a mess", he mumbled.

There was a moment of silence, and nothing could be heard but the soft rustling of the grass in the wind. "You can laugh now", Yang mumbled, scared too look at Yuck for fear of that haunting smirk. To his surprise, Yang's long ears were not met with a loud cackle, but instead he suddenly felt his body get pulled in against Yuck's, arms wrapping around him.

At first Yang became frightened, scared that maybe Yuck was trying to do something sneaky, like strangle him, but then he was met with a gentle, warm hug that he never expected could possibly come from someone like Yuck. Yang couldn't feel the strength to hug back as he was too shocked. His eyes were still widened, and all he could feel was Yuck's body warmth pressed against him.

"I'm not gonna laugh".

Yang heard himself let out a tiny gasp as his eyes grew even wider. Was this really Yuck? The messy-furred unnatural woofoo creation that was a result of merging Yang's bloodlust and Yin's desire for control? Yin and Yang's sworn enemy that didn't want anything more than to see the two lying in a pool of their own blood?

"You don't need Lina". There it was again. It was Yuck's voice, saying something that he never imagined Yuck would say. "If she can't see how hard you're trying to be a good boyfriend, then she can deal with me", Yuck mumbled quietly, still embracing Yang.

Yang began to squirm, "L-let go". At once Yuck realized what he'd been doing and what he'd said and let go of Yang as if he suddenly became burning hot, "Oh, sorry". Yang shook his head furiously, "Who are you and what have you done with Yuck?", Yang asked sarcastically, eyeing the strangely nice Yuck like he had grown a second head.

Yuck pouted, "Why is it that every time I try to be nice, you and Yin always think I'm not being serious?", he asked, slight irritation in his voice. Yang blinked a few times, still confused, and shook his head again, "Because it doesn't make any sense. You don't comfort people when they're in pain. You're supposed to laugh at them. Isn't that what you are? Just a product of the negative impulses of Yin and I? There's no room for love. You're supposed to be an insane, bloodthirsty maniac. ".

"If I wasn't insane, I wouldn't do this", Yuck mumbled, and without warning, closed the gap between his lips and Yang's. Yang's eyes became as wide as they could, and his body became paralyzed. It felt as if there were ripples of electricity running throughout his body that very moment. He could hear Yuck's ears brushing against his as the wind tugged them gently, and he was sure he wouldn't have been able to hear it if he was breathing, which he wasn't. He had forgotten to breathe.

As soon as the kiss had started, it ended. Yuck pulled away only to keep his face hovering dangerously close to Yang's, and he mumbled, "_Love knows no bounds_". Yang's flustered face was all it took for Yuck to flash his signature smirk again. "Oh jeez, you kissed me", Yang mumbled, looking worried. Still smiling, Yuck asked, "What? Anything wrong with that? I'm not as good as Lina?".

"N-no, it's just…", Yang felt his lips, "Y…you didn't poison me or anything, did you?". Yuck made a confused face, and then turned away from Yang and burst into laughter. Yang made an annoyed face, seeing that Yuck wasn't taking him seriously. Yuck glanced back at Yang and seeing Yang's irritated expression only made him want to laugh more. Holding back his snickers, he patted Yang on the head, "Y'know, you're cuter than Lina".

There was Yang's irritated face again. He didn't like being compared to a girl. Much less his negligent girlfriend. "Why'd you hug me?" Yang asked, suddenly changing the subject. Yuck glanced at Yang, still smiling, "I'm half you, I know how you feel". Yang blushed again, and gasped as Yuck gently took his hand, "And I know how to make it better".

And again, Yuck closed the gap between them, and this time, Yang hesitantly kissed back. When they let go, Yuck glanced around him, "I'm dead meat if that old panda finds me here, and I don't want Yin and Lina coming back to find me here", he said with a chuckle. Yang couldn't help but giggle too, and he realized that that was the first time he heard Yuck laugh without the bitterness in his voice.

* * *

And that is the first YuckxYang fanfiction in history! I seriously hope more fans catch onto this pairing, 'cause it is seriously cute. Not when I write it though, urghh, I'm such a terrible writer.


End file.
